This invention relates to a lubricative coating and filling composition for use in restoring metal surfaces that have been scratched, scored or grooved. It also relates to a method of restoring damaged surfaces.
Heretofore, when metal surfaces were damaged in such apparatus as pneumatic and hydraulic cylinders, they have been difficult to repair, and the repair has been expensive. The usual prior-art process of filling scores and grooves in cylinders and hot castings comprised first, grinding off the damaged surface to the depth of the deepest scores or grooves, then plating the ground-off surface with chromium or nickel, and then regrinding and repolishing the plated surface. Each of these steps was expensive and time-consuming, and the deeper the damage, the more difficult and expensive and lengthy became the repair process.
Siimilar problems were met with bearing journals and bell housings where surfaces had to be built up, and the prior-art practices were equally unsatisfactory there, too.
Attempts have been made to restore such damaged surfaces by using epoxy cements, but the results were unsatisfactory, for they either lacked the necessary lubricative quality or were applicable only in very thin layers -- up to a maximum of only about 0.0005 inch.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a more satisfactory and less expensive way of repairing such damaged surfaces and to provide an improved composition and improved method for doing this.